Búsqueda
by Mary chan21
Summary: Era su cumpleaños, y no sólo él tenía altas expectativas de este día. Pero cierta pérdida puede traer demasiadas consecuencias no sólo para hoy...AraTou. Happy Birthday Toudou!


**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe. Ocho de agosto es el aniversario de mi -suyo- adorado Toudou, y quise traer esto. Abajo hay más notas!_**

* * *

—Jinpachi, ¡corre!

En definitiva, Toudou era un chico bastante responsable, fresco y despierto. Pero no este día, cuando lo primero que oyó al despertar fue el grito de su nerviosa hermana mayor, junto a una terrible patada en las costillas. Aturdido, ni entendió cuándo rodó hasta el piso, sujetándose el –seguramente ahora- moreteado tórax. Parpadeó confuso, casi viendo doble por el repentino despertar, hasta que una nueva patada a su trasero le hizo estrellarse la cabeza contra el piso.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Alcanzó a gemir, frotándose su mejilla. Ya daba su enrojecida frente por perdida.

— ¡Es tarde, imbécil! —Nerviosa como estaba, la pobre ni sabía cómo explicarle "tan terrible y desastrosa situación". Y es que, ¡su precioso hermanito nunca se quedaba dormido! — ¡Tienes que estar con tu equipo en quince minutos!

Al principio, el adormilado escalador no pudo procesar todo lo que eso significaba. Su mentecita estaba regida por ciertos ritos matutinos, y uno de ellos era poder pensar con tranquilidad mientras se arreglaba. Pero hoy no parecía que fuese a tener tal privilegio… ¿de qué hablaba Kimi-chan? Si hoy era sábado, y Fuku era bastante considerado con las prácticas matutinas…

 _Siento que se me está escapando algo…_

La respuesta le llegó como un rayo, pulverizó sus neuronas o algo así, y quiso desmayarse. Horrorizado, comprendió por qué le estaban empujando al baño a toda velocidad…

Porque sí, aunque hubiese sido por pocos segundos adormilados, un narcisista como él había olvidado la maravilla de ese día, la gran celebración pese a tan miserable despertar: hoy era su cumpleaños. Bellos, hermosos dieciocho que iba a festejar desde temprano con el equipo…

 _Y ayer Maki-chan fue tan dulce…_ pensó, con una boba sonrisa plasmada en la cara, que no se borró ni aun con los tirones de pelo que le daba su hermana cuando le peinaba. Y es que, por **iniciativa propia** Maki-chan se había quedado hablando con él por teléfono, hasta que dieron las cero horas… y fue el primero en desearle feliz cumpleaños.

Jinpachi sentía que podía desmayarse, aunque esta vez por una emoción muchísimo más linda. Porque además de haber escuchado la voz de su peliverde favorito antes de dormir, hoy pasaría junto a su novio y el resto del equipo este día… ¡y era el primer año que Arakita y él celebraban esta fecha después de su noviazgo!

¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Dejando de lado que casi se ahoga por quedarse dormido en la ducha, que se mojó las mangas de su camiseta cuando se lavó los dientes, que no encontró la cinta que planeaba usar y tuvo que ponerse su favorita (esa que quería usar cuando estuviese solo con Arakita), que no alcanzó a desayunar y se cayó de las escaleras, su mañana no podía empezar peor.

Sin contar que iba con veinte minutos de retraso, y de seguro su _encantador_ novio se encargaría de recalcárselo. Pero en fin, al llegar al sitio del picnic, corrió para darle más dramatismo a su atraso, buscando con la mirada al equipo. Y al hallarlos, se percató de que todos ya habían reparado en su presencia. ¡Qué considerados!

—Chicos~ hey —Saludó sonriente, esperando un gruñido que sonara como un "¡llegas tarde, princesita!" por parte de su lobito adorado… mas esto no llegó, como tampoco los saludos de regreso. Parpadeó confundido, recién notando que las miradas del equipo eran de completa extrañeza más que de bienvenida, y alzó una ceja por la incomprensión. Vamos, ¿cómo no perdonarle un atraso en su cumpleaños? En realidad, ¿cómo no perdonarle cualquier cosa? Duh.

—Princesita… ¿no se te olvida algo? —Cuando Yasutomo se dignó a hablar, soltó algo que no tenía nada que ver con los pensamientos del escalador estrella. ¿Olvidarse? Pues claro, esta junta para empezar, antes de la patada matutina. Pero, ¿algo más?

Sus confundidos ojitos debieron despertar lástima en Izumida, quien carraspeó, dándose toquecitos en la cabeza. ¿Qué, creía que estaba loco? La sola idea le hizo fruncir el ceño de su hermoso rostro.

—Toudou-san… su cinta —Explicó antes de que se molestara en serio— S-Sabe que le queda bien así, es sólo que… tiene el cabello un poco desordenado

Jinpachi sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar esto último, creyendo que lucía impresentable, hasta que reflexionó y recordó que él siempre se veía estupendo, así que sus amigos sólo debían estar impresionados (y admirados, ¡claro que sí!) de su nuevo estilo rebelde y desarreglado… pero, ¿él cuándo se había hecho eso? Y además…

 _¿Mi cinta?_

Incrédulo, se tocó su cabecita y… no encontró su cinta favorita, esa roja con lazos que le había obsequiado su primer amor. La palidez no tardó en llegar a su cara, así como unas repentinas ganas de desmayarse, ser sujetado por los brazos de Arakita y morir.

—Jinpachi… ¿estás bien? —La considerada pregunta de Shinkai le hizo alzar la mirada, tratar de no verse tan angustiado como estaba. Pero aun así negó con la cabeza, y se hizo un ovillo en el césped, apoyando sus hombros contra los de su lobito, quien por suerte esta vez no rehuyó el contacto, aunque más por el aturdimiento que cualquier otra razón.

—Yo… esa cinta era importante —Declaró, tragando con fuerza. El resoplido de Yasutomo no ayudó a calmar a su agitado y culpable corazón, menos su mueca de desdén.

— ¿Y eso qué? Tienes muchas —Bufó desinteresado, ganándose una mirada fulminante que no comprendió en absoluto. Joder, ¿qué tanto importaba? Sin exagerar, su novio tendría al menos cien de esas porquerías que dejaban ver tanta belleza a cualquier baboso.

— ¡Esa era especial! —Explicó, soltando un gemido por tal desgracia— Sabía que no debí ponérmela, ¡toda mi horrible mañana me lo advertía! —Chilló recargándose contra su cuerpo. Mas ahora no obtuvo ningún permiso, y fue cruelmente empujado lejos.

—Tsk. No hagas escándalo por eso, princesita —Replicó con una de sus tantas muecas desagradables— Cómprate otra igual, no es para tanto

— ¡¿No lo es?! —Repitió, soltando un jadeo de incredulidad. Ahora fue su turno para poner un mohín de desagrado, cruzado de brazos para darle el toque. Sin embargo, casi al instante abandonó su patético intento de esposa enfadada, y se limitó a mirarle con algo de decepción. Pues claro, ¿cómo esperaba que Arakita entendiera su lado sensible, por una cinta además? De por sí expresaba cuánto las aborrecía, y de seguro si explicaba que era un regalo de su primer amor comprendería menos. Y es que, era más que fácil imaginarlo soltando un "¡¿ah?! ¿Y para qué quieres un recuerdo suyo cuando me tienes a mí, idiota?".

He ahí el punto desfavorable de su adorado novio.

—De todas formas —Manami decidió hacerse notar, haciendo gala de su habilidad para romper ambientes incómodos con su sonrisa perfecta— ¿Quiere que le ayudemos a buscarla, Toudou-san? —Apenas acabó de decir eso, la carita enfurruñada de Toudou volvió a iluminarse. Y Yasutomo contuvo un rugido, porque ya estaba muerto de hambre por haber esperado a su princesita.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Manami? —Preguntó emocionado, evidentemente conmovido. Ay, ¡qué kouhai más considerado había creado!

—Es lo mínimo, Jinpachi —De veras, la sonrisa de Shinkai irradió amabilidad en su ahora cálido pecho. ¡Qué gran amigo! — Es tu cumpleaños después de todo, no podemos permitir que pierdas algo importante para ti

— ¡Cierto! ¡Andy y Frank están ansiosos por ayudar!

—Somos fuertes. Encontraremos la cinta y celebraremos con el almuerzo —Sentenció Fukutomi, acabando de arruinar las esperanzas de Arakita. Con que no comerían hasta el almuerzo, ¿eh? Al parecer fue mala idea venir sin desayunar.

—Chicos… gracias —Musitó conmovido. Lo único que arruinaba el ambiente de compañerismo era la clara expresión inconforme de su pareja, pero lo mejor era ignorarle por ahora y después recompensarle con alguna bepsi. — ¡De seguro lo lograremos!

— ¡Claro!

* * *

Luego de una derrota aplastante como esta, el equipo no supo qué hacer. Cierto que habían perdido antes con el ciclismo, pero esto era completamente diferente… probablemente porque ahora la expresión vacía y atormentada de Toudou no ayudaba a aliviar la tensión, y porque evitaba de manera descarada cualquier acercamiento con el _desatento_ de Arakita.

Aunque estaban en el parque, con la cesta de picnic sin tocar todavía, se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a estallar la guerra. ¡Incluso parecía que su espacio era más sombrío que el del resto de las personas! Lo único que faltaba era que una nube solitaria se pusiera a llover justo sobre sus cabezas o algo así. Ni Manami podía hacerse el despistado con este ambiente: Shinkai con una sonrisa forzada, Izumida temblando por no saber qué hacer, Arakita gruñendo, Jinpachi deprimido…lo único que seguía igual era que Fukutomi permaneciera con su cara de piedra, pero ni eso aliviaba a estas alturas.

Y como siempre, Yasutomo se encargó de meter la pata, incluyéndole de lleno todas las garras de lobo con su desconsiderado comentario:

—Princesita… ¿puedes olvidarlo y ya? Cómprate otra

La afilada mirada de Toudou no presagió nada bueno. Sus ojos relucían de cierta incredulidad irónica, destilaban veneno para quien le viera. Más que bella durmiente les pareció medusa, todos se paralizaron como si estuviesen hechos de piedra, algo más que la cara en caso de Fuku, y ni Shinkai alcanzó a sujetarle del brazo antes de que abandonara su ovillo para levantarse, con los puños apretados.

—Del que me voy a olvidar por hoy es de ti, Arakita… ¡No puedo creer que…! —Antes de acabar de reclamarle siquiera, se interrumpió a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza—no… ni yo entiendo de qué me sorprende viniendo de tu parte. Has el favor de olvidarte de mí también, al menos hasta el lunes. Adiós

A cada palabra del escalador estrella, cada integrante iba paralizándose más por la incomodidad. Jamás habían visto a Jinpachi molesto tan en serio con nadie, menos con su novio en algo que no fuese una pelea amistosa. Al parecer tampoco Yasutomo comprendía su enojo, se limitaba a permanecer tieso, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Pero su expresión sorprendida no bastó para detener a Toudou, tal vez ni siquiera fue percibida por sus ojos dolidos, así que dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando en completo shock al equipo.

Porque una cosa es que hiciera dramas, y otra muy distinta era lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido ahora, para verle cierto arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Culpabilidad no por lo que dijo, sino por esa cinta que nunca le habían visto siquiera…

Arakita tampoco le había visto la dichosa diadema, y eso que siempre se fijaba en esos detalles; sabía, por ejemplo, que aunque seguido llevaba una blanca, no siempre era la misma. Era capaz de reconocerlas por diseños casi indistinguibles, por el tacto, e incluso un par de veces se había dado cuenta antes que Jinpachi cuáles tenía repetidas. Pero esta, de la que recién hoy Toudou había mostrado una foto, no la reconoció en absoluto. ¿Tan importante era, por ejemplo, para no haberla usado en su primera cita? Siendo optimista, puede que la estuviese reservando para su aniversario o algo así… pero en este momento le costaba ser optimista. Desde antes de llegar al parque, su mañana estuvo llena de desgracias, cuasi accidentes culinarios y hasta una penosa caída al montar su bici. Pero de todas formas se esforzó para llegar a tiempo, esperando (aunque le costó admitírselo) ver la reluciente sonrisa de su novio, celebrar sus dieciocho tal y como el escalador lo hizo con él meses atrás…

Por lo visto fue un iluso. Porque ayer aguardó a la medianoche, pegado a su celular, para ser el primero en saludarle, tal y como hizo Jinpachi en su cumpleaños, mas fue cruelmente enviado al buzón de voz. No le quedó de otra que enviarle un mensaje, que seguía siendo ignorado porque ni el visto le había clavado. También, hoy se levantó temprano para acabar de decorar el pastel que con tanto esfuerzo (y tras mucho fracaso) consiguió preparar pidiéndole ayuda a Shinkai, sólo para descubrir que sus dos hermanitas lo devoraron, y apenas quedaba un trozo aplastado… aplastado por él, que se cayó tratando de quitárselo a la menor, y manchando sus mejores ropas de paso. Así que no pudo ni ser el primero en desearle lo mejor –a su manera-, ni llevarle pastel, ni ir con la ropa que más le gustaba que llevara a Toudou.

Todo lo que no pudo hacer, Jinpachi lo había hecho cuando él cumplió dieciocho. Así que, aparte de no poder devolverle ninguno de sus favores, tampoco pudo entregarle su regalo, ese que demoró semanas en escoger, y aparte acabó arruinando su día con el equipo.

Era el peor novio del mundo.

* * *

El lunes llegó junto con la desesperación acumulada de Arakita; en todo el fin de semana, su precioso novio ni se dignó a contestarle los mensajes… aunque tampoco le clavó el visto, y las pocas veces que le llamó le mandaba al buzón. ¿No quería saber nada de él? ¿Quizá le ocurrió algo camino a casa? Habían tantos pervertidos al acecho… si alguno se atrevía a tocar a su princesita, se encargaría de castrarlo personalmente…

Al menos eso se decía para consolar a su preocupado corazón de lobo, mas al ver a Jinpachi ese lunes, asediado –de nuevo- por sus condenadas fans, las ganas de protegerlo se fueron al carajo. ¡Ni siquiera era la hora para entrar y ya había una multitud frente a él! Oh, y además habían chicos, joder, lo que faltaba… ¿por qué tenía que llamar tanto la atención? A este paso le iba a dar un ataque de celos…

—Oi, princesita —Gruñendo y lanzando miradas amenazantes, fue avanzando a través del tumulto. Extrañamente (o ni tan raro tratándose de él, pero raro teniendo en cuenta que lo peligrosas que podían ser estas fans) cada persona le dejó pasar, con miradas ¿preocupadas? ¿Compasivas? Y le permitieron ver bien a su novio, a quien antes apenas había divisado por el bolso y el colgante a juego que tenían… novio que ¿no tenía su diadema?

—O-Ohayo…

Maldición, ¿qué era esta aura tan sombría viniendo de Toudou? ni siquiera el sábado tenía un aire tan tétrico… ¿quizás el shock evitó que cayera de inmediato en la depresión por perder su valiosa cinta o algo así? Cielos, ¡verle decaído debía ser un crimen contra la naturaleza! No tenía ojeras, pero por alguna razón Arakita suponía que de haber dormido sus sueños no habían sido los mejores… oh, entonces era por esto que había tanta gente a su alrededor, debían estar curiosos por la evidente falta de ánimo del más entusiasmado de todo Hakone.

— ¿Eh? Oi, ¿estás bien? —Sí, Arakita no era muy original ni inteligente para tratar de decir algo genial con esta clase de preguntas— D-Digo… por lo del sábado

— ¿S-Sábado? Oh… supongo que sí, yo…no

— ¿Huh? ¿Q-Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? ¿Qué te lleve a tu casa? —Importándole poco que hubiese un público innecesario o no, Yasutomo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para consolarle ahora. Dos días sin Toudou junto a él a cada momento, acosándole con mensajes o simplemente discutiendo con él, le habían hecho o perder la cabeza o el corazón, porque si Toudou le hubiese dicho "no estoy bien por tu culpa, me duele verte, así que lánzate de un puente", exactamente eso habría hecho, y no le habrían importado ninguno de los sermones de su madre con sus típicos "así que si tu amigo te dice tal cosa, ¿tú vas y la haces?". No le habría importado hacer cualquier cosa por verle feliz, como no lo estaba desde el viernes, porque Toudou era mucho más que su amigo, aunque no mucha gente lo supiera…

—Y-Yo… ¡No soporto pelearme contigo, Kita-chan! —Al parecer, a Jinpachi tampoco le importaban los curiosos a su alrededor: no tuvo reparo alguno en correr a abrazarle, con uno de sus tantos accesorios dramáticos (véase: lagrimitas en los ojos). Prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos y lo tuvo que atrapar como pudo. — Te traté tan mal el sábado… ¡Lo siento tanto! —Se lamentó, escondiendo su cabecita en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro. No le importó sollozar como nena para obtener sus ansiadas caricias en la cabeza, ni tampoco permanecer así mucho rato, a pesar de las miradas de sus fans (quienes no se llevaban precisamente bien con Arakita, estaban divididas entre "lo odio" y "los shipeo") ni la clara advertencia en los ojos de los profesores que se detuvieron a mirar el bendito espectáculo. Total, ¡a él siempre le perdonaban todo por ser un alumno ejemplar! Y estaba seguro de que a su adorado novio no le importaría escuchar un discurso de dos horas de ninguno de ellos~

— ¿Qué? —No pudo evitar murmurar, definitivamente sorprendido. Joder, ¿debería de grabar esto para preservarlo al resto del mundo? ¡Toudou estaba pidiéndole disculpas! Cuando al fin salió del efecto de la agradable impresión que le dio esto, atinó a abrazarle, y a frotar su cabecita con algo más de delicadeza, a pesar de que el profesor que estaba cerca le advertía con su gesto que no formara parte de la maldita escenita. Ja, como si una charla lo fuese a intimidar, ¡él con mucho gusto protagonizaba uno de los benditos dramas de su novio! — Shh… hey, princesita, no estoy molesto contigo —Mintió con descaro. Claro que lo estaba, pero como la preocupación ganaba más le valía callar. — De hecho, pensé que tú estabas enojado…—Vale, esto era verdad. Aunque no por eso iba a disculparse. La dulce y comprensiva sonrisa de Jinpachi indicó que no le importaba.

—No lo estoy —Repuso con suavidad, negando con la cabeza. Tras limpiarse sus lagrimitas de cocodrilo, se apretó con más fuerza. Ah… agradecía poder contar (por fin) con las tan deseadas muestras de cariño de su lobito. ¡Eran el mejor consuelo!

—Ya veo —Casi sin notarlo se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. Y demasiado pronto para el gusto de Jinpachi, decidió que hubo suficiente afecto por hoy, y se separó tras revolverle con cabellos. Probablemente el resto de la mañana estaría lleno de reproches por desordenarlo, pero así estaba bien. — Por cierto, ¿encontraste tu cinta que me perdonas o qué? —Preguntó mientras caminaba al aula. Al no obtener respuesta, se giró esperando ver a un Toudou habiéndose convertido en el rey de los pucheritos en vez del rey de la montaña, mas lo que halló volvió a poner tenso a su condenado hipotálamo: su princesita del drama pálido, con un leve tic en el ojo, y acomodándose nervioso un mechón tras su oreja.

Tragó duro al ver esto, y aunque sabía que lo que iba a decir no podría estar más lejos de la verdad, soltó a broma—: O tal vez… ¿te diste cuenta de que esas porquerías son horribles? ¡Ya era hora, idiota!

—N-No… yo… n-no la encontré, ¡pero ya lo tengo superado! ¡Así que no te preocupes, Arakita! ¿O pensaste que me echaría a morir sólo porque me la había regalado mi…? —Ni siquiera pudo seguir con su teatro barato cuando tuvo que parar de golpe. Joder, ¡casi se delata!... o eso trató de decirse, antes de darse cuenta de que se había delatado por completo por la carita desconfiada de su novio, quien no tenía reparos en entrecerrarle los ojos aunque hubiesen chismosos por todos lados. Oh-santa-mierda. —… ¿mi hermana?

—…Sí, cómo no —Se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisita irónica que no presagió nada bueno a su relación— Tu hermana, ¿eh?

—S-Sí…—Se permitió evadirle la mirada para pensar con tranquilidad; maldición, esos ojos amenazantes no podían ignorarse como los de sus maestros, de verdad sentía el peligro. — ¡De hecho me reclamó mucho cuando le conté! Era una… reliquia familiar —Mintió, maldiciendo a sus temblorosas rodillas. Ni él mismo entendía por qué no podía confesarle que esa cinta se la regaló su primer novio, pero sabía que las conversaciones de los ex nunca llevaban a nada bueno con Yasutomo, y no quería arriesgarse a una discusión, menos en público.

— ¿Reliquia familiar? Pero en la foto se veía bastante moderna —Sospechó sin disimulo, agradeciendo la falta de capacidad del escalador para engañarle con inteligencia— ¿Desde hace cuánto que es una reliquia, princesita?

—P-Pues… desde mi hermana de hecho, pero ella la valora mucho porque…porque se la regalaron mis padres cuando se graduó

—Por lo que recuerdo le regalaron un vestido de gala —Replicó defraudado.

Jinpachi se lamentó por su estupidez infinitas veces. Siendo sinceros, jamás creyó que Arakita de verdad le prestara atención a lo que decía, y aunque siempre le reclamaba para que lo hiciera, nunca pensó que de hecho ya lo hacía…

—C-Claro, hacía juego con el vestido

—Mentiroso —Gruñó, dedicándole la mirada más gélida de su repertorio. Tras una mirada a su alrededor, tomó del brazo al escalador y le hizo avanzar mientras murmuraba—: El maldito vestido de tu hermana era de color violeta, no rojo. Te recuerdo que me mostraste fotos porque ese día estrenabas un smoking blanco como "el que querías usar para tu boda"…para de delatarte solo y dime la verdad antes de que pierda la paciencia

Toudou contuvo sus ganas de señalar que parecía haberla perdido hace bastante, y se limitó a permanecer cabizbajo. La campana literalmente le salvó ahora, le dio la posibilidad de explicarlo todo más tarde… eso o aprender a mentir como corresponde para el siguiente receso. Ahora, cómo diablos iba a lograrlo sin practicar era la gran pregunta…

 _Debo decirle todo a Kita-chan_ , se reclamó, aferrándose al brazo del all-rounder para expresar su arrepentimiento. Apenas sí obtuvo una mirada dudosa, así que se zafó para tomarle de la mano con delicadeza, haciéndole sonrojar.

—No hay motivos para que pienses mal de mí, Kita-chan — _Técnicamente yo no tengo la culpa… la culpa es tuya, por intimidarme tanto como para que ni me atreva a hablar de mis ex_ — Te contaré todo a la hora de almuerzo, incluido lo del fin de semana —Prometió intentando sonar conciliador. Al parecer lo logró, porque el adorable sonrojo de Arakita no se iba, y hasta apretó su mano como compensación.

—Con detalles. Y también dame razones para entender por qué diablos no cogiste el maldito celular desde entonces

— ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, rompí mi celular y lo están arreglando

—… No pareces estar mintiendo —Comentó enarcando una ceja, entrando junto con él a la clase y fingiendo no ver las miradas de los demás.

— ¡No lo estoy! Cuando me fui… me persiguieron varios perros hasta mi bici, y cuando me iba uno casi consigue morderme, casi me caigo también, y al llegar a casa, al cerrar la puerta…por alguna razón mi celular se cayó del bolsillo justo antes de entrar, y se estrelló con la puerta que cerré…

—…Eres penoso —Se le escapó, impresionado por pensar que tal vez le contagió su mala suerte a su novio— Aun así pudiste avisar, estaba pre…fastidiado, idiota. Habría sido molesto que me hicieras la ley del hielo al llegar o algo así…Oh, ¡y hubieses visto a los chicos después de que te fuiste! ¡Me miraban con pena, esos desgraciados! Cuando el penoso eres tú —Repitió, agregándole un chasquido con la lengua. La divertida mirada del más bajo fue como un golpe al ego, ese que al otro tanto le sobraba. — ¿Q-Qué?

—Kita-chan…lamento no haber pasado mi cumpleaños contigo. De verdad quería hacerlo, pero…

—Entiendo —Le cortó, de repente sin fuerzas para verlo a los ojos. Aunque fuera por un instante, la imagen había tenido un exceso de culpa que llegó a incomodarle— No importa, podemos volver a intentarlo otro día…

— ¿Es una cita?

—No cuenta si es con el equipo, tarado

—Contaría si vamos solos

—Sí, pero iremos con…oh —Wow, Jinpachi tomaba la iniciativa de maneras no muy sutiles. Eso le gustaba, sino capaz que se le hubiera escapado. — Entonces… ¿este sábado?

—Un sábado sólo para nosotros —Confirmó sonriéndole con suavidad. Antes de que Arakita decidiera protagonizar una escena cursi, alguien se encargó de arruinarla:

— ¿Sábado? ¿Qué harán el sábado?

Joder, y luego ellos eran los densos. Bueno, en este caso no se trataba de eso, maldito Manami fingiendo inocencia, ja.

—Nada que te importe, Fushigi-chan —Resopló, evidentemente molesto por la interrupción a su gran momento para ser cursi con su novio, como compensación por el otro día— ¿Qué diablos haces en la zona de los de tercero? Ya vamos a entrar a clases.

—Pues… venía a entregarle algo a Toudou-san —Sólo al ver la sonrisa de su kouhai, Arakita recordó el plan del equipo tras la partida de Toudou: comprarle una cinta exactamente igual a la que había perdido. Les costó, pero consiguieron hallar una idéntica tras horas de búsqueda… oh, esto iba a ponerse bueno. Ahora Jinpachi podría estar completamente tranquilo.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa, Manami? —Enarcó una ceja, algo confundido por la supuesta inocencia de siempre. El peliazul se veía ligeramente más emocionado de lo habitual.

—Cuando me estaba yendo a casa, encontré esto en el camino…— _Maldito crío, ¡planea llevarse todo el crédito!_ — De inmediato pensé en usted, y decidí entregárselo hoy para verle feliz…— _Fushigi-chan me las va a pagar, le arrancaré el bendito mechoncito apenas Toudou se voltee…_ — Tome, por favor

Cuando el menor dejó ver tras su espalda una cinta roja, un lazo gemelo del extraviado, la princesa del equipo dejó ver una expresión maravillada que no mostraba hace mucho. Los ojitos le brillaron, y hasta se sonrojó de la emoción… ah, si podía ver esto, a Arakita no le importaba quién se llevaba el crédito, esto era más que suficiente para recompensarle la fatiga de aquel día.

—M-Manami… esto…n… ¡No es mío! —Jadeó, ilusiones rotas en un segundo. Los otros se miraron con evidente extrañeza; ni siquiera había tocado el lazo. ¿Qué tenía de diferente? El tacto no podía ser, ni siquiera lo había tomado, y la apariencia era la misma, entonces ¿qué? ¿El gusto? ¿El olfato? ¿Cómo diablos…?— No se siente como el mío…

— ¿Qué cosa? —Se atrevió a preguntar el lobo, bastante interesado por la posible respuesta. Manami parecía estar igual de curioso, incluso ambos se inclinaron más sobre el escalador para escucharlo mejor.

—Es… tiene pinta de cinta nueva. La mía tiene casi cinco años —Declaró con firmeza. Los otros se miraron extrañados, ¿tan importante era que recordaba hace cuánto la compró? Esto era excesivamente dramático hasta para Jinpachi…

—Ok, princesita, te diré la verdad —Suspiró resignado el mayor, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros— La compramos con el equipo… n-no para reemplazar la que perdiste —Acabó por mentir— La teníamos de antes, por tu cumpleaños

—… ¿Tan tonto crees que soy, Kita-chan? —Suspiró por fin, algo apenado por las malas mentiras de su novio— ¡Es obvio que la compraron después!

—Entonces entiende que este regalo está lleno de buenas intenciones, ¿verdad, Toudou-san?

—S-Sí…

—Entonces no va a negarse a recibirlo, ¿cierto? —Cualquiera habría pensado que la carita arrepentida y suplicante de Manami lograría el objetivo deseado, y Toudou se rendiría a conformarse.

—S-Supongo que no puedo decir que no…

Pero aunque Toudou sonreía, se sonrojaba y demás, nada se solucionó ni siquiera por ese día.

* * *

—Jinpachi, ¿estás bien?

Tanto Arakita como el mencionado levantaron sus cabezas hacia Shinkai tras su pregunta, uno evidentemente apagado y el otro algo fastidiado porque se le hubiesen adelantado de nuevo. Claro, más que saber quién rayos le había regalado la condenada cinta, prefería saber si en serio podía dejar de fingir estar bien.

Joder, el escalador ni siquiera tenía puesta la diadema que le regalaron, se limitó a guardarla y tras eso ni la dejó asomar por su bolso. Yasutomo no tenía ni idea de qué tan importante era la condenada cinta que perdió, pero ya había tomado una decisión tras ver a su novio en ese estado melancólico todo el día. Porque no podía permitir que tanta gente se diera cuenta de lo lindo que se veía con ese aire, no tras cuántos habían notado ese bello aire sentimental que adornaba las facciones de su pareja…

—S-Sí… gracias por preocuparte

De más estaba decir que esa no era una respuesta normal. Lo típico hubiese sido "¿yo? Claro que estoy bien, ¡estoy mejor que todos ustedes! Aunque entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero no hay nada malo~ ¡es mi hermoso aire pensativo de nuevo!" o algo parecido. Ahora ni energías para fingir, en ausencia de fans de todas formas.

Todavía tenían que encaminarse hacia el club, pero Toudou parecía recién salido de algún entrenamiento infernal. Dudaba que su escalada se viera igual de hermosa con esa actitud desganada. Por eso se admitió que no aguantaba más.

—Díganle a Fuku-chan que no podré ir al entrenamiento. Emergencia familiar —Se excusó, rogando al cielo que nada de eso le interrumpiera de verdad en su camino— Mañana sin falta, lo siento

— ¿Eh? P-pero Kita-chan, yo…

—Mañana, adiós —Con la esperanza de aliviarle aunque fuera un poco, le dio un dulce beso de despedida. Y agradeciendo que el estado de Jinpachi no lee permitiera estar muy atento, asintió hacia el pelirrojo, quien obviamente intuía sus intenciones.

Y no se equivocaba: hoy buscaría la jodida diadema problemática.

* * *

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Porque ya había recorrido el supuesto trayecto que hizo Toudou ese día al menos cinco veces, sin hallar nada en ninguna oportunidad. Y siguió intentándolo a pesar de saber el posible fracaso ( _evidente fracaso_ ) porque simplemente no soportaba ver a su princesita así, tan desanimado y callado. Pero no era sólo eso: en serio, Jinpachi se veía exageradamente lindo con ese aire (¿hasta se veía más maduro?) y para colmo, al no usar la condenada cinta, cualquiera era capaz de notar su hermosura. Así que no, no mentía cuando decía que se veía mejor sin ella, pero sí, prefería que la usara antes que aparecieran más interesados en su persona… vamos, ¿el destino no tenía suficiente con ponerle un club de fans? ¿Además tenía que ponerle otras opciones? ¡Pues que se jodiera el destino! ¡Él no estaba dispuesto a ceder a Toudou cuando todavía podía hacerle feliz!

Porque podía, ¿cierto? Le devolvería la alegría nada más llegase corriendo a entregarle la diadema, con la luz del atardecer golpeando su espalda y… oh, cierta personita le había pegado lo dramático. Pero en fin, lo conseguiría, y lograría convertirse en el príncipe de ese idiota (¿o el príncipe idiota?) con tal de regresarle la sonrisa…

* * *

Otro agotador día de búsqueda inútil fue su recompensa. Llevaba desde el lunes queriendo encontrar la estúpida cinta, pero ni rastro de ella. Por querer hallarla, cada tarde tenía que apresurarse a marchar antes que su princesita, ya ni trataba de acompañarle en sus labores como vice-capitán, puesto que… obviamente no quería que Toudou se enterara de sus patéticas derrotas diarias. Le daba pena verle cada mañana igual de distraído, confuso por una pérdida que de seguro ni tenía importancia más que para él… oh, pero si a Toudou le importaba, entonces también era asunto suyo, así de simple. Le daba vergüenza decirle algo tan bochornoso, así que entregarle la diadema sería como admitir todos sus sentimientos, suponía…

El problema era que hoy volvía a obtener otro fracaso.

Cansado como estaba, Yasutomo se dejó caer en el césped con un gruñido. Él mismo había dejado de contar las veces que hizo el recorrido, desde el parque del encuentro hasta casi llegar a la casa de Toudou, y tras tanto perder sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión: debía ir por la subida hasta el ryokan de Jinpachi, tal vez ahí estaba el tesoro que tanto buscaba, atrapado en una rama de algún árbol…

Ese era su último consuelo.

 _Mierda… a este paso acabaré regalándole alguna de las cintas de mis hermanitas por la desesperación_ , se quejó para sí, sacudiendo nerviosamente su cabello. En esta época el jodido sol le llegaba justo de frente, ¿sería sospechoso que llegara mañana con la cara roja? Oh, pero mañana no había clases, sería…

 _Joder, sábado._

Precisamente por pensar en Jinpachi, había olvidado la cita de mañana. Cita que, recordemos, él mismo había casi-propuesto por querer acabar con esta situación… dios, si tan sólo lograse encontrar esa cinta antes, devolvérsela en la cita…

 _No…_

Ah, él mismo tenía que reconocer que era imposible, al menos tan pronto. No iba a encontrarla pronto porque **era tarde** para hallarla, maldición… a este paso no se la entregaría mañana, no vería el alivio…

Pensándolo bien, hoy mismo tendría que ir a buscar su último consuelo: ir hasta la casa de Toudou. Para ¿Qué le prestara los apuntes de historia, porque no anotó al sentirse enfermo? Más le valía inventar una buena excusa, los padres de Jinpachi eran peor que su hijo en cuanto a responsabilidades se refiere. Pero antes, se armaría de valor con su único consuelo diario, que amainaba las derrotas sufridas: bepsi.

Sacó una lata con cuidado de su mochila. Cuidado porque llevaba algo bastante delicado, que reposaba allí desde el lunes y que no se atrevía a entregar desde el sábado, pero qué remedio; esperaba que aun si fuera con una semana de retraso, consiguiera lo que deseaba.

—Tsk… sitio descartado —Susurró, tachando por milésima vez el nombre de esa calle en su libreta. Vale, ¡tras beber su bepsi tenía fuerzas! ¡Tendría que volver a darlo todo!

Sin detenerse a repasar cómo diablos revisaba cerca de la casa de Jinpachi sin que éste lo viera, montó en su bici y partió, esperanzándose. Y aunque odiaba con su alma la fastidiosa subida de camino al hogar del escalador, casi sintió que podía ponerse a cantar como Onoda-chan por la ilusión de hallarla. Claro que nunca algo tan vergonzoso como lo-que-sea-que-cantaba él, pero en estos momentos una serenata tampoco se veía tan mala idea…

Se detuvo al menos a diez metros de la entrada al ryokan, después de todo no quería que le vieran tras todo el esfuerzo que puso en que Toudou no descubriera su propósito. Joder, ¡sería terrible que se enterara cuando faltaba tan poco para llegar a la meta! Aunque no por eso iba a actuar como un maldito ninja, eso se vería aún más sospechoso para cualquiera que mirase casualmente por la ventana… en fin, mejor fingiría que estaba dando un paseo o algo así… pero era bastante difícil aquí, entre tantos árboles, hallar algo tan pequeño como una mísera cinta… bueno, no era mísera si su ausencia era capaz de poner así a su princesita. De todas formas, ¿de dónde la consiguió para que le importara tanto? Dudas como esa por suerte no interferían al proseguir su búsqueda, pero lo que sí interfirió fue la voz de su novio.

— ¿Kita-chan?

La voz de Jinpachi parecía haber traspasado algodones para llegar hasta él. Sus ojos violetas eran lo único menos apagado que lo demás, aunque más por la confusión que por otra cosa. Todo él se veía débil, tanto que Arakita ni trató de convencerse de que se debía a sus labores en el club. Y joder, ¿cómo olvidó algo tan simple? Que Jinpachi podía llegar en cualquier momento, puesto que siempre regresaba tarde. Incluso venía con el maillot puesto debajo del buzo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues… ¿me puedes prestar la tarea de historia? —Improvisó apenado. La desconfiada mirada del menor fue como un golpe al estómago por los nervios; se sentía como un jodido delincuente, y no por los mismos motivos de siempre.

— ¿La que dieron hoy? No la he hecho —Replicó. Titubeante, se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Quieres que la hagamos juntos?

La idea le encantaba por miles de motivos, pero evidentemente debía rechazarla si pretendía continuar la búsqueda. Debía olvidar por hoy su linda carita pensativa, su mueca de concentración, sus sonrisitas de suficiencia cada vez que sabía algo, cómo se le iluminaban los ojos a la hora de explicar otra cosa, y su tono de voz tan adorable a la hora de regañar…

—No creo que pueda esta tarde —Musitó desviando la mirada. Esperaba que no hubiera ningún sonrojo imbécil en su rostro por culpa de tales pensamientos anteriores— Olvídalo, gracias, nos vemos mañana y…

— ¿Tanto te aburro? —La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Pero los angustiados ojos del otro le sacaron el triple de ventaja al asombro inicial— Sé que no hemos pasado tanto tiempo últimamente, que me porté como un idiota la última vez que salimos, pero prometo remediarlo, Kita-chan… sé que no he tenido el mejor humor estos días, pero si prometes no evitarme te juro que trataré de sonreírte o lo que sea… te dejaré copiar mis tareas si quieres, pero sólo no me…—Por suerte, antes de que pudiese añadir algún lamentable "no me dejes", Yasutomo alcanzó a interrumpirlo.

—Princesita, para —Le detuvo con un gesto contrariado. En serio, ¿de dónde sacaba Toudou ideas tan estúpidas? ¿Qué, creía que por no tener demasiados panoramas iba a dejarle? ¿Porque le obligaba a hacer tarea? De verdad, a este paso le prohibiría ver cualquier dorama con su hermana, y tal vez –para prevenir- juntarse con Onoda-chan. — No me aburres, ¿de dónde sacaste que te estoy evitando?

—De dónde será —Murmuró con ironía, negándose a verle de frente— ¿De que te has ido sin mí todos estos días, tal vez? ¿De que no me has esperado ninguna tarde, que corres para irte antes que todos? Soy optimista al pensar que te aburres en lugar de que me cambiaste…

Oh, ¿este era el instante del día en que se ponía más penoso? ¿Dónde quedó el "es imposible que busque a otro, ¡no hay nadie más hermoso que yo!" de tantas veces anteriores?

—Toudou, no empieces —Suspiró cansino. Ya ni fuerzas quedaban para gruñir tras gastar energía tanto esta semana— Hay una explicación para eso, pero no puedo dártela ahora mismo porque…—Él mismo paró de golpe al vislumbrar, con los últimos rayos de sol, cierto reflejo rojo perderse en las ramas unos cuantos árboles más allá. Había sido un simple destello, pero esa pequeña visión había bastado para que apartara su mano del hombro de Jinpachi, y sus ojos no regresasen sobre el más bajo.

— ¿Porque…? —Le instó a seguir, evidentemente preocupado. No entendía por qué diablos evitaba su mirada tampoco, ¿qué cosa tan interesante estaba detrás suyo? Estúpido y desconsiderado Arakita.

—Es esa —Susurró por fin. Volviendo su mirada hacia Toudou de nuevo, se permitió sonreírle un poco— La encontré

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —Confundido, no pudo hacer sino dejar apoyada su bici en el árbol más cercano y seguirle algo más adentro, frunciendo el ceño por la poca atención de su novio con él. Pero comprendió todo de golpe en cuanto vio también su diadema, enredada en una de las ramas de un alto árbol… y Arakita estaba enfrente, a punto de… ¿escalar? — ¿Kita-chan?

—Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¡es mía!

El all-rounder ni siquiera esperó a que digiriera la respuesta cuando se puso a subir rápidamente, haciendo que el corazón de Jinpachi saltara hasta su garganta. Claro que había escalado árboles de pequeño, claro que miles de veces no ocurrió nada, pero Arakita debía de estar loco de amor para escalar este, cuando prácticamente no había nada de dónde apoyarse ni abajo ni arriba, a menos que quisiera caerse por sujetar esas delgadas ramas… y era tan alto… oh, recordaba cuando subió uno, ni siquiera tan alto como este, y un escarabajo pasó volando cerca de su rostro, haciéndole caer… ese día se llevó la reprimenda de su vida, y desde entonces odió los escarabajos… pero incluso en medio de sus divagantes pensamientos, fue más que obvio lo que tenía que hacer, aun si debía olvidar su diadema:

— ¡kita-chan, baja! Si sigues ahí vas a caerte, por favor, baja —Se encontró suplicando, acercándose también. Preocupado, permaneció bajo el árbol, como si estuviese atento para atrapar a Arakita por su caía. Pero ese lobo inconsecuente ni se dignó a obedecer.

— ¡Falta poco, princesita! —Se limitó a replicar, viéndose demasiado confiado para gusto del otro. De hecho, Toudou ya estaba sopesando sacudir el árbol, sacarle por la fuerza y atraparle en sus brazos, aunque ambos acabasen en el suelo, magullados y enfadados. Lo habría hecho de poder sacudir un tronco como ese.

— ¡Falta poco y una mierda! ¡Vas a caerte!

—Claro que no

El resoplido incrédulo de ese tonto acabó por desesperarle más.

—Kita-chan, ¡hazme caso!

Alterado, apenas atinó a sacar su móvil, preparado para llamar a una… ¿ambulancia? Bueno, aún no se accidentaba así que no. Y ojalá no ocurriera. Entonces, ¿a quién llamar? ¿A los bomberos? Se suponía que los bomberos sacaban a los gatitos atrapados en los árboles, ¿no? Al menos eso decían las películas estadounidenses… y Arakita era tan libre como un gato, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces vendrían a sacar a Arakita! Pero, ¿qué haría si los únicos bomberos que rescataban a gatitos estaban en Estados Unidos? ¿Kita-chan moriría?

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_

Oh, Jinpachi no podía pensar muy bien en ese estado nervioso. Unos pasos más y entraba en histeria. Estaba tan jodidamente asustado que su mente sólo repetía esa caída de pequeño, que los bomberos estadounidenses estaban muy lejos, y que él no era una princesa con la fuerza suficiente para atrapar a su novio. Tanto miedo tenía que tampoco podía ver al mayor, ni se atrevía a asomar su cabecita, escondida entre sus brazos y contra el tronco que no podía sacudir… simplemente estaba aterrorizado, acobardado por la absurda valentía del más alto.

—Toudou, ¿estás bien?

—Estaré bien si bajas… no quiero la cinta si te caes, sólo baja y prometo estar feliz todos los días, lo estaré si no te caes desde ahí, Kita-chan, lo prometo —Murmuraba entre quejidos, espantado sólo por pensar que por culpa de un capricho suyo, como conservar por siempre esa diadema, su adorado Kita-chan tendría para siempre una cicatriz que se encargaría de recordarle su responsabilidad y atormentarle…

—Toudou, estoy bien

— ¿Qué?

La tranquilizadora mano de Arakita volvió a posarse en su hombro, arrancándole de su refugio. Impactado, parpadeó al menos diez veces como si toneladas invisibles estuviesen sujetas a sus párpados, porque simplemente no podía creer que su novio hubiese estado tan preocupado por él como para hacer eso…

— ¡Kita-chan! —No se detuvo más tiempo para lanzarse a sus brazos, casi sin hacerle caso a la problemática cinta roja. — ¡No me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera! ¡Ni yo soy tan idiota como para hacer esto! Aunque si es por ti también lo haría, pero…

—A fin de cuentas siempre acabas siendo así —Comentó, refiriéndose a que era adorable. Pero dado el contexto, lo que entendió Jinpachi es que siempre terminaba siendo él el idiota. —Ten —Con una sonrisita aliviada, le entregó por fin la tan ansiada diadema. Jinpachi la tomó, emocionado por el gesto, mas al instante la olvidó por abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Kita-chan… gracias —Sonrió, enterrando su cabecita en el hueco del hombro del mayor. —A decir verdad, jamás pensé que te esforzarías tanto por un regalo que me hizo mi primer novio —Rió entre burlón y agradecido, recargándose más contra su cuerpo. Hasta que se puso a pensar… ¿le había dicho que esa diadema era un recuerdo de su primer amor? ¿Lo dijo antes?

Su palidez fue instantánea. Pero por suerte el consuelo también.

—Para de ser tan idiota —Suspiró, dándole un leve tirón a un mechón de su cabello, suelto por ahora; no había vuelto a ponerse una cinta desde la pérdida de esta, así que agradecía profundamente haberla recuperado, daban igual las circunstancias. ¿Qué importaba si Toudou volvía a ser el mismo? — ¿Qué, creíste que te iba a obligar a tirarla o algo así? No me molesta que la conserves… p-pero… de hecho, pienso que el violeta te queda mejor

— ¿Hm? ¿Por mis ojos? Lo sé, todos los colores me quedan increíbles, ¡pero ese resalta mis atributos! —Presumió de nuevo, a punto de soltar una risita socarrona por la satisfacción de oír algo parecido a un cumplido por parte del terco de Yasutomo— Es sólo que a esta le tengo cariño, después de todo nadie quiere incentivar mi colección de cintas~ ¡Todo porque llevo más de cien! ¡Porque todas se me ven estupendas!

—No creo que sea por eso… de todas formas… no es como si me gustaran estas cosas —Se apresuró en aclarar— Te ves mejor sin ellas, pero prefiero vértelas puestas

—No te entiendo, Kita-chan~ —replicó burlón.

—Tampoco necesito que te esfuerces en entenderlo —Bufó, repentinamente cohibido. Pero fue capaz: reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, apartó un poco a Jinpachi para sacar de su mochila… ese regalo que quiso entregarle hace casi una semana— Iba a dártelo mañana en nuestra cita, pero como hoy encontré la cinta…—Joder, ¿por qué de repente era bochornoso hasta verle a los ojos? Estúpido e inútil poder del amor… todo lo que quería era explicarle por qué no pudo ser un buen novio ese día, cuánto hubiese querido ser el primero en decirle feliz cumpleaños con una romántica llamada a medianoche tal y como Jinpachi hizo antes con él y demás… pero él mismo sentía que ya no era necesario.

—Kita-chan… gracias —Musitó conmovido, mientras tomaba con suavidad el regalo de las manos del lobo. Una sonrisa alborozada e impaciente apareció, y siguió interrumpiendo el momento mientras se besaban. Pero daba igual, porque no era la única sonrisa que acompañó ese beso. Y cuando esa noche, ya habiéndose despedido de su Kita-chan y preparándose para su cita de mañana, abrió el regalo y encontró una cinta del mismo color que sus ojos, y con un moño respingado como orejas de conejito, sonrió de nuevo al pensar que después de todo Kita-chan sí amaba cómo se veía con ellas. Y también durmió con una sonrisa esa noche, mientras se prometía ir con ella puesta mañana, porque acababa de recibir un recuerdo más preciado que cualquiera antes.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **así que... pues me di cuenta que en todos mis AraTou anteriores era de cómo empezaban a ser pareja (exceptuando Obviedad), así que en este ya lo son desde antes(oh, sí, qué gran diferencia uwu) también está ambientado por el cumpleaños de Toudou, así que espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
